An Unexpected Journey: Forgotten Memories
by SayuBunny12
Summary: Fauna was a young woman in the Shire who had forgotten her past life. She is soon thrusted into the journey to Erebor and she soon finds clues to her past. Thorin/oc. Rating may change.


Chapter 1: Gandalf the Grey and Dwarves?

~~~~~In the Shire~~~~~

A young woman sat on a wooden bench, its red paint shining in the blazing sun. The trees rustled along with the wind and the animals scattered all over the place, everything was perfect in her opinion. She was beautiful to say the least, with long hair that was almost the same shade as glazed honey, pale emerald eyes, full luscious pink lips, a small nose, fair skin, and a soft and curvy body with a descent chest. She had worn a royal blue shirt with long cream colored sleeves and an auburn brown skirt that reached up to her knees, covering half of her long and slender legs which had some muscle. Although most hobbits didn't wear shoes, she wore royal blue flats with gold outlining for she was not a hobbit. In fact, she couldn't remember who she was or what she was. It was said that a young hobbit named Bilbo Baggins had found her near a river and was on the blink of death. She was grateful but had lost her memory so he had temporarily called her Fauna, along with the rest of Shire. It was also said that when she was found, she was covered in warrior clothing, fit to be in a battle and that she had a scar on her right cheek just under her eye. She later on found out that she had many scars adoring her body, all except under her knees. She then remembered how she got a cottage.

~~~~_Flashback, 3 years ago_~~~~

Bilbo had allowed her to stay at his home, but she kindly refused, deciding that that she lived on her own stating that he had done enough. He had reluctantly agreed and offered her his deceased father's cottage near the river where they found her. She, of course, accepted and thanked him before taking what she had left and moved into the cottage. When she had first arrived, she immediately loved it for it was beautiful in its own way. The cottage was probably two-stories judging from its tall height. It was a nice shade of brown and had a red tiled roof, white lilies decorated the two large round windows beside the red oaked door with the wooden handle. A large oak tree was nearby, probably large enough for a smaller house. There was even a well with red bricks, a roof covered with hay and a lever that was attached to a string bucket. She was thrilled and lived most of her time in that cottage.

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

She sighed in content, and then stretched while also noticing an elderly man talking to Bilbo, who seemed a little distressed. The old man had a pointed grey hat along with grey robes, his long silver hair and beard blew slightly in the breeze. He didn't seem to notice her glancing at him for a while until he had finished drawing a strange, but familiar symbol on the door right after Bilbo hid inside his home. He smiled at her and swiftly made his way to her greeting her a good morning.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" she remarked with a small teasing smile, hearing him say those words to Bilbo. He had chuckled and replied "Anyone one of them that satisfies you. Now tell me girl, are you not a hobbit?" That seemed to have startled her for a bit before she answered "No sir, in fact, I don't remember anything of my past life or what I am. But it's nice to meet you; people around here call me Fauna." He had seemed surprise at her answer but soon introduced himself "I am Gandalf the Grey." They soon had a small conversation and by then did he ask "Would you happen to know Master Baggins?"

"Why yes, why?" she asked, curiosity shone in her eyes. "I would like you to arrive at his house later evening, if it's alright with you?" he had said.

"Of course, I was planning to meet him later on anyways." she said before noticing the sun about to set, and so had the old wizard. "It appears that it is time for me to go, we shall meet again young one." Gandalf said before he carried on, his brown staff making a small clatter against the marble tiles that led to her cottage.

-Later that Evening-

She had decided to take a nap earlier, but had woken up to the loud noises in Bilbo's home. She soon got off the bed and made her way to his place, remembering her promise to Gandalf. As soon as she reached the door, she knocked softly and suddenly the house became silent. She stood there awkwardly for a minute until Bilbo's angry voice echoed "Not another dwarf!" Dwarf? There were dwarves here? The round door was quickly opened and a flustered Bilbo appeared, looking ready to tear someone's head off until he realized who it was. "F-Fauna? What are you doing here?" he quickly whispered. "Well, I heard some strange noises coming from your house. Is everything alright and what do you mean by dwarves?" she asked, not noticing the other company in the house, who was staring at her wide-eyed, all except Gandalf who finally spoke up. "Ah, you're finally here." he said making his way towards her, but a large male dwarf beat him to her, crushing her in a hug. Her face quickly became red and confused, red because she couldn't breathe. "Can't b-breathe." she said, feeling a little light headed until the man finally let her go. "Fiona, where have you been all this time?" his deep, gruff voice said. She blinked at him confused before she replied "Fiona? I'm sorry but I believe we've never met. (She paused a little, seeing his sad face) Unless I have, but had forgotten."

"Forgotten? What are you talking about? We're engaged." his tone suddenly serious. "W-well you see, 3 years ago I was found near a river and I, apparently, lost my memory of my past life." she said fidgeting under his sharp gaze. His eyes soon softened when he heard the last part, but his voice was still serious "How did you loose your memory?" "I-I don't kno-" "I said HOW?!" his booming voice made her eyes wide and wet as she stared at him in distress. One of the dwarves, or two who were known as Fili and Kili, immediately noticed her tear-stained face and they both chorused "Uncle, you're scaring her." That had seemed to snap him out of his anger, which let a scared and confused Fauna run to her cottage.

"Wait stop!" he yelled, but she didn't listen and continued running until she reached the safety of her home. She quickly made it to her bedroom and laid there, shaken and more confused.

In a few minutes, she had drifted into a deep sleep, unexpected to her that she too would join the journey.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Hope you enjoy and goodbye. Please R&R.**


End file.
